


The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapter 27 | Wounded Boy

by Ev_May



Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [17]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom, The Wizarding World - Fandom
Genre: Cute Remus Lupin, Harry Potter Angst, Remus Lupin Angst, Remus Lupin Fluff, Sirius Black Angst, The Marauders Angst, The Marauders Fluff, The Marauders: An Untold Story, Young Marauders, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black, harry potter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev_May/pseuds/Ev_May
Summary: " The door to the shed slowly opened, letting rays of light cast off Remus's face. There was a small amount of blood on the floor, dripping from a fresh scar that went down from the corner of his left eye to the right side of his nose. "Remus Lupin suffers yet another hard transformation while on holidays. He doesn't have his friends to cheer him up so he is left with his parents to accompany him.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Parents, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969498
Kudos: 8





	The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapter 27 | Wounded Boy

**Author's Note:**

> TW, mention of blood and injuries.  
> Chapters: 1  
> If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as this chapter is part of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.  
> I hope you enjoy!

26th of July 1973-  
Remus

The door to the shed slowly opened, letting rays of light cast off Remus's face. There was a small amount of blood on the floor, dripping from a fresh scar that went down from the corner of his left eye to the right side of his nose. He didn’t open his eyes, he couldn’t bear to look at his Mum as she helped him inside.   
Remus sat down at the kitchen table as his parents tended to his wound, he didn’t say anything nor did he cry. He was saving the tears for when he was alone.  
“You didn’t hurt yourself anywhere else did you?” his dad asked. Remus shook his head. His mum embraced him in a hug, sending pain through his body.  
“I just want to go to bed,” Remus said.   
“Ok.” He slowly stood up and dragged himself up to his room. Remus peered out the window, looking out onto the fields and the large tree near the shed. An old swing hung down from one of the branches. Remus remembered the endless hours he used to spend on that swing, now he couldn’t bring himself to go anywhere near the shed unless he had to. He longed to see his friends, to tell them what he really was. Remus had kept it a secret long enough, Sirius already knew but that wasn’t enough. He couldn’t keep lying. If they didn’t like him for who he was then they weren’t worth keeping. So Remus decided that once he was back in school he would tell them.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters: 1  
> If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as this chapter is part of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
